<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me a Story by Zoey_Midnight67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511168">Tell Me a Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Midnight67/pseuds/Zoey_Midnight67'>Zoey_Midnight67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Midnight67/pseuds/Zoey_Midnight67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Finn has been having issues sleeping, mostly out of guilt about the war. Bellamy has taken notice and is starting to get worried. What happens when, after hours of lookout duty, Bellamy offers to tell Finn stories to help him sleep? Will it turn into something more? And what happens when the stories take a more personal turn? </p>
<p>I suck at summaries but I'm better at writing so please give it a try. Takes place after the bridge is blown up. Will contain smut in later chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This story will contain some spoilers so read ahead at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey," Finn turned to see Bellamy walking up to him, gun by his side. Finn grunted as Bellamy began speaking, "C'mon man, your shift is up, I'm here to relieve you." </p>
<p>Finn shook his head, "It's fine, I'm good where I am, go relieve someone else." Bellamy pursed his lips. Normally he wouldn't give a damn if someone wanted to be relieved or not, but Finn had been like this for the past 3 days. In fact, Bellamy wasn't sure he'd seen Finn even try to sleep at all since the bridge and he was starting to worry about him. Sure, he put up a tough guy front but in all honesty Bellamy cared a lot about everyone in the camp, especially Octavia, Clarke, Finn, and Jasper. They were his right hand men and women and he hated seeing any of them upset. So, instead of leaving, he walked closer to Finn and sat down.</p>
<p>"Look man, whatever's bothering you, just talk to someone. Moping around all day long and never sleeping is only going to make everything worse." Finn turned his head towards Bellamy, and for the first time in days he saw something besides anger and indifference in Finn's eyes. He saw fear and guilt, but mostly he saw pain. </p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about anything right now Bellamy. Not the bridge, not Raven, not Clarke, and not this goddamn war which I probably accelerated!" Finn's voice kept cracking as he talked, like he was trying really hard not to cry, and hearing it broke Bellamy's heart a bit. </p>
<p>Bellamy nodded in the darkness, "Okay, okay. Is there any way I can help?" he asked. Finn turned his head, a confused and suspicious look on his face, "What?" he asked, voice still shaking.</p>
<p>"I know that it can be tough to talk about things, especially when they make you feel guilty, so is there anything I can do to ease your mind? Maybe something that can help you calm down enough to get some sleep?" Bellamy said, making direct eye contact with Finn. </p>
<p>Finn's gaze sofened a little bit and his head fell as he mumbeled, "When I was young and had bad nightmares, my mother would tell me stories. Those always helped I guess." </p>
<p>He was so quiet Bellamy almost missed his words. Bellamy's heart squeezed, he remembered when he would beg his mother to tell him and Octavia stories so that they could fall asleep. He knew that this was a vulnerable action on Finn's part too, as talking about things like family was diffuclt for all of the 100. So, Bellamy decided to do as he intended and help FInn out.</p>
<p>"Okay, but you have to get a little closer, I don't wanna be yelling and besides," Bellamy paused, looking at the area where Finn was sitting, "that would be a very uncomfortable place to fall asleep at." Finn stood up and stretched slightly, then sat directly next to Bellamy against the tree. Once he was comfortable he said "Okay, go ahead" and Bellamy began to talk. </p>
<p>"So, my mom always used to tell O and me stories about the Greeks and their myths about their gods, does that sound okay to you?" Finn nodded and Bellamy smiled a little bit. "Okay, so billions of years ago there was just a whole shitload of nothing. Just darkness, far as the eye could see, and this darkness was called Chaos..." As Bellamy talked FInn listened intently, soaking in every word. He nodded occasionally and asked a few questions. An hour in he began to nod off slowly. After about 70 minutes he was fast asleep. When he fell asleep he ended up putting his head on Bellamy's lap and Bellamy couldn't help but stare. He looked so innocent when he slept, like an angel almost. Bellamy felt the familiar tug on his heart that he felt whenever Finn was around. Like his heart wanted to tell him that he needed Finn. In all honesty, Finn kinda reminded him of Malcom, his ex-boyfriend from the ark. Malcom had been floated last year for putting a homophobic guard in critical condition after he beat Bellamy with a baton for kissing Malcom in the hallway. Bellamy teared up slightly, as he always did when he thought of Malcom. He really loved him and Malcom was the only light in his life after Octavia was arrested and his mother was floated. Bellamy managed to push Malcom out of his mind and instead focused on the boy in his lap. Hours passed uneventfully as Finn slept and Bellamy watched. Finally, the sun began to rise and the camp began to come to life. Bellamy watched the light from the morning sun illuminate Finns features and the tug in his heart got stronger. He couldn't help himself as he brushed a strand of Finn's hair out of his face. He stirred lightly and Bellamy quickly retracted his hand, but Finn seemed to be trying to reach into his touch. Bellamy put his hand on Finn's face once again and he leaned into it. Bellamy smiled as he looked at Finn, he kind of wished he could stay like this for the rest of the day. But that wishfulness was shattered when he heard Octavia's voice.</p>
<p>"Hey Bell what's..." Octavia trailed off as she saw Finn's head on Bellamy's lap. She mouthed a silent O in Bellamy's direction and quietly walked over to his side. "Sooo... what's going on here?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and full of curiousity, not because of Finn being there of course, she'd known he was bi before he even knew, but because it was Finn. </p>
<p>"Nightmares," Bellamy whispered back, "He hasn't slept in days cause of guilt and stuff so I offered to talk him to sleep and he passed out. He's been like this all night, maybe 7 or 8 hours." Octavia nodded and noticed Bellamy's hand on Finn's cheek. She pointed at it and whispered "Ooo someone's gotta crush" in his ear before kissing him on the cheek and running off in the direction of camp. </p>
<p>It was another hour before Finn finally began to wake up. Of course, Bellamy didn't mind. For one he was sure the boy needed the sleep and for two he really enjoyed the feeling of watching Finn and protecting him. Finn's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly, stretching out his arms and turning to Bellamy. He smiled and did something that neither of them was expecting, he hugged Bellamy. Bellamy was shocked, but after a beat he hugged Finn back. After a few seconds they let go of each other. Finn looked a little surprised but otherwise he looked better than he had in days. Bellamy knew that his face had to be flushed but he didn't care, he was slightly overwhelmed by the sudden urgeto kiss Finn. </p>
<p>"I...I don't really know what to say, thank you Bell, I haven't slept at all for days and that... I really needed that." Finn's voice was still slightly husky from sleep. Bellamy smiled, normally he hated when anyone but Octavia called him Bell but he found that he didn't mind when Finn called him Bell. </p>
<p>"No problem, I miss telling stories honestly, O doesn't like them anymore." Finn smiled again, "Well, I enjoyed them a lot. Bellamy felt his heart jump and he spoke without thinking, "If you ever wanna hear more I have a ton of stories." Finn looked at him and nodded, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. </p>
<p>"Okay, I will definetly take you up on that." Both men smiled at each other for a little bit longer before Clarke's voice inturrupted them.</p>
<p>"Bellamy, Finn, I need your help with something." They nodded at her and stood. As they all three walked back to the camp Bellamy couldn't help but think about Finn. He couldn't wait to tell him another story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bellamy can't stop think about Finn, Octavia is nosey, and Finn shares something with Bellamy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole rest of the day Bellamy was basically on cloud nine. Like, he was in such a good mood not even Murphy could piss him off. He kept thinking about Finn and the way he looked yesterday when he was sleeping. He couldn't get his mind off of Finn. At one point he saw Finn standing by the gate laughing at a joke someone told him and he looked so cute Bellamy couldn't help but blush. Octavia saw him staring and walked over to him. She jumped on his back, which made him stumble before he managed to catch his balance and stand up with her on his back like when they were young. </p><p>"Sooo... Finn huh?" she said, Bellamy could hear the smirk in her voice. He blushed harder and put his head down to hide his oncoming smile. </p><p>"He... yeah," Bellamy surrendered. Octavia smiled as Bellamy put his arms around her thighs to hoist her up higher on his back. She laughed, making Bellamy smile. He always loved Octavias laugh, it was clear and happy even when she had no reason to be. It was like listening to bells ring. </p><p>"I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark here but, he kinda reminds me of Mal." Octaivia's voice sobered a bit as she said this. Malcom was one of the 3 people that knew she existed and he was always super nice to her. She loved him almost as much as Bellamy did. Bellamy's heart throbbed again and he felt an involuntary tear slide down his cheek. He quickly wiped away the tear and smiled. </p><p>"He does, doesn't he?" Octavia nodded and hugged Bellamy tightly before kissing him on the cheek. She then hopped off and stood next to him. Just then, Finn turned around and saw the siblings. He smiled brightly and waved to both of them. They waved back and Bellamy panicked slightly as he realized Finn was walking over to them. octavia nuged him slight and smiled as Finn approached them. </p><p>"Hey Octavia, can I borrow Bellamy for a bit? I wanted to go for a walk and figured I should use the buddy system with someone who actually knows how to use a gun." Octavia nodded and hugged Bellamy one more time, taking the chance to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"That was the worst excuse to spend time with someone ever, be nice to him and come back to camp with a boyfriend." Bellamy blushed hard now and hissed "Shush!" to her before she ran off. He looked up at Finn and smiled. </p><p>"So, where are we going?" Bellamy asked. Finn smiled and his brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. </p><p>"Follow me," Finn said before beginning to walk in the opposite direction of the gate. Bellamy, whose curiousity was now sparked, followed. They walked to the back of the camp where Bellamy say a small missing portion of the gate. Finn turned back and smiled at Bellamy.</p><p>"So, I know that your inner leader is freaking out but don't, I'm the only one who knows about this so if you get rid of it just know that you'll be breaking my heart." Finn dramatically clutched his chest and mocked sorrow. His ridiculousness made Bellamy laugh lightly. Honestly Finn was adorable he couldn't help it. </p><p>"Don't worry, I won't. So long as you're the only one using it." Bellamy tried to be stern but he really didn't mean it. If it made Finn happy he would leave the hole in the fence, even if other people were using it. Finn smiled and squeezed through the fence before motioning for Bellamy to follow. Once both men were outside the camp Finn began walking and Bellamy followed. Bellamy was absolutely hopeless when it came to navigation in the forest. To him all the trees looked the same and so did the rocks. He may be a leader but he is not a navigator. Luckily for him, Finn is a hell of a tracker and navigator. He could get from point a to point b in no time flat. Bellamy admired him for that. They walked what Bellamy could only assume was south for half an hour then turned left and walked for another 10 minutes. Suddenly Finn came to a stop in a seemingly empty area and turned to face Bellamy, beaming.</p><p>Finn put up a finger, "Okay, rule number 1, do NOT tell anyone about this." Finn put up two fingers, "Rule number 2, no making fun of me." Finn put up a third finger, "And rule number 3, close your eyes." Bellamy must have looked completely stunned because Finn laughed. "Right now Bell, close them!" </p><p>"Okay, okay, just promise me you won't run off cause I have no idea where we are." Bellamy said, trying to sound easygoing but really his insides were twisting up in knotts. Finn nodded as Bellamy closed his eyes. He heard Finn walk a little to his right, then the loud creak of old metal, and then silence. </p><p>"Okay," Finn's voice rang out, "Open up." bellamy opened his eyes and looked down, where he saw a metal hatch the size of a trapdoor open next to him. He looked quizzedly at Finn, who was still smiling like he won the lottery. Bellamy noticed that he smiled a lot. he liked it. </p><p>"C'mon, lemme show you inside." Finn said. He walked over and climbed down a ladder on the side. Bellamy, now very thoughly curious, followed Finn down the ladder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>